Navidad
by WeDon'tDreamBlack
Summary: Chūya tenía pensada una Navidad muy distinta. La que consigue no está tan mal, sin embargo. Post Dark Era.


Tabla: _Alcohol_ , de **fandom_insano**.  
Tema: 004 - Vino.  
 **Claim** : Nakahara Chūya & Port Mafia  
 **Número de palabras** : 4643 ( _*gasps*_ )  
 **Advertencias** : Uso en exceso de alcohol.  
 **Notas** : Lo acabé, lo acabé, lo acabé. + _Las botellas de vino son jodidamente caras.  
_

Escrito para ignoremekouhai (tumblr) como regalo del amigo invisible de soukokuweek (tumblr).

* * *

La décimoctava Navidad de Chūya es, sin duda, muy diferente a la esperada.

Lleva semanas dándole vueltas a la misma idea; ir a pasar las Navidades con Dazai a Francia. Es un pensamiento espontáneo que le surge cuando vio un anuncio de una agencia de viajes promocionando los viñedos franceses. La nostalgia le golpea entonces con todas sus fuerzas, y Chūya se pierde en memorias de un pasado tan remoto que parece pertenecer a otra persona —un niño pequeño con otro nombre, con otra historia. Lo decide de manera impulsiva. Volverá al sur de Francia; a los viñedos. A la zona que una vez fue su hogar.

El invitar a Dazai es algo inmediato, una vez se forma la idea. Llevan ya algo más de dos años en esa relación extraña que tienen —algo más de dos años desde aquella vez en la que, borracho, besó a Dazai por primera vez. Últimamente el peso de la organización se está notando más sobre sus hombros, y Chūya empieza a preocuparse por todas las veces en las que Dazai se queda sin dormir o, peor, con sueños llenos de pesadillas. Un par de semanas fuera de la ciudad —fuera de todo lo que conocen— le vendrá bien, sin duda. Ya tienen plan para las Navidades.

La chica de la agencia de viajes le reconoce cuando lo ve entrar, y se paraliza del terror. Chūya no puede culparla; _soukoku_ empieza ya a ser un nombre de peso en la ciudad, y él es, sin duda, la cara más visible de la pareja. Un pelirrojo extranjero y bajito (cuánto le reconcome aceptar eso), que siempre va con sombrero. Tiene suerte de que tengan a la policía comprada: se pasaría la vida escondiéndose de ellos, si no fuera el caso.

Sonríe cuando se sienta, y pone su voz más encantadora para tratar con ella. Después de tantos años bajo el cuidado de Kōyō, conoce todos los trucos de seducción. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la chica esté comiendo de su mano. Le comenta en detalle los mejores viajes de los que disponen, le ofrece ofertas especiales con descuentos que realmente no aparecen por ningún lugar.

Chūya le guiña un ojo cuando la chica habla sobre lo romántica que es Francia por esas fechas, y se pone tan roja que su cara podría igualar el tono de los adornos navideños que hay por toda la agencia. Sale poco después, con dos semanas totalmente programadas por un precio irrisorio. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras se monta en el coche, y pisa el acelerador a fondo en dirección a su casa.

Aún queda muchísimo tiempo para la Navidad, y Chūya está ansioso por que llegue.

Es Kōyō quien le da la noticia, por supuesto. El llevar días sin saber de Dazai no le parece algo extraño: no llevan el tipo de relación en el que se llaman todos los días, y es normal que cada vez que Chūya se va al extranjero en una misión pase todo el tiempo incomunicado, haciéndose cargo de lo que tiene que hacer (esta vez, acabar con dos organizaciones que se atrevieron a desafiar a la mafia portuaria). Cuando llega, sin embargo, y ve a Kōyō esperándole al bajar del avión, le surge la preocupación. Cuando se acerca a ella y observa su ceño fruncido, la preocupación aumenta. Sabe que recibirá malas noticias, si bien las que recibe son sin duda las más inesperadas.

Es curioso cómo al final son las cosas que nos parecen más imposibles las que se acaban volviendo realidad. Que Dazai decida alejarse de la mafia de manera voluntaria es algo que nunca se le pasaría a nadie por la cabeza. Kōyō le da las llaves de su coche insegura, y se sienta rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto.

Chūya conduce con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, mientras Kōyō explica la situación. Chūya asiente mientras la información se va hilando dentro de su cabeza, aún sin ser capaz de asimilarlo todo.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —pregunta Kōyō cuando llegan a la casa de Chūya. Es la única persona a la que Chūya ha contado su relación con Dazai, y le preocupa la normalidad con la que su antiguo pupilo lo está llevando todo. Le conoce, y sabe que Chūya tiene muchas cualidades, pero la entereza no es una de ellas.

Chūya sonríe levemente antes de salir del coche, y le contesta cuando abre la puerta del copiloto, ayudándola a salir.

—Lo superaré con el tiempo, no te preocupes. —Es la frase más larga que ha dicho en todo el trayecto. Y Kōyō nota cómo al final la voz casi se le rompe.

—Mi pobre niño —suspira—. Sabes que puedes llorar si quieres, ¿verdad?

Chūya asiente.

—Lo sé.

Le da un beso casto en la mejilla como despedida, y Kōyō lo observa meterse en su edificio con paso decidido. Sigue preocupada por él.

Chūya no llora. Cuando llega a casa, no cierra la puerta de un portazo, no usa su habilidad para destrozarlo todo a su alrededor. Se dirige con pasos calmados hacia la bodega, y no duda antes de coger el Petrus de 1989 con el que tenía pensado celebrar el inicio del viaje. Se bebe la botella entera del tirón en algo menos de media hora. Cuando acaba, la deja caer al suelo, donde se estrella. No le presta atención alguna antes de coger otra botella, esta vez un Motrachet de 2005. El tercero es un Romanée-Conti, pero no recuerda la cosecha. De la siguiente botella no recuerda ni el nombre, y cae redondo antes de empezar la quinta (o eso cree).

Las vacaciones obligatorias post-misión que Mori instauró hace que nadie le busque durante dos semanas, y Chūya las pasa disipando toda su colección vinícola. Las botellas vacías se amontonan por el salón, y luego también en la cocina y el dormitorio. Alguna que otra se aparece en el baño. Kōyō se pasa algunos días, trayéndole comida.

Hoy es uno de esos días. Entra con la llave de repuesto que tiene, sin hacer ruido. Toda la casa está a oscuras, y Kōyō no tarda en encontrar a Chūya tirado en el sofá. Antes de acercarse a él se dirige a la cocina donde descubre, para sorpresa de nadie, que la comida que le trajo anteriormente sigue intacta en la nevera. Saca la más antigua, ya echada a perder, y suspira mientras la reemplaza con fiambreras nuevas que sin duda tendrán el mismo destino que sus predecesoras. Después se acerca al sofá, donde Chūya está echado, sin hacer nada.

—Chūya, Chūya, Chūya —se lamenta, acariciándole la cabeza. Chūya está demasiado borracho para contestarle de manera coherente, pero le balbucea algo. Kōyō sonríe melancólicamente, recordando los meses posteriores al asesinato de su amante. Los pasó en un pozo de desesperación similar al que se encuentra ahora su pupilo, días y días perdidos sin hacer nada mientras intentaba que el dolor amainase.

Ayuda a Chūya a levantarse del sofá, y le dirige hacia el dormitorio. Le mete en la cama y le arropa, como haría con un niño de diez años. Cuando le da un beso en la frente, le deja una mancha de pintalabios.

—Ya pasará todo, pequeñín —le susurra antes de salir de la habitación. Apaga la luz, y todo queda a oscuras. Kōyō se siente como en casa.

Tachihara es, sorprendentemente, quien se encarga de que Chūya lo supere. Cuando lleva dos días de retraso en entregar el informe, la cadena de mandos hace que Tachihara sea el encargado de recogerlo. Sale de los edificios generales refunfuñando, y le da una patada a una lata vacía que encuentra en su camino.

El camino a la casa de Chūya es corto, y cuando llega, comprueba que la dirección es la adecuada en el papel que Kōyō le ha dado. El edificio es un rascacielos imponente en la parte más vanguardista de la ciudad, y cuando entra, tarda un poco en ubicar los ascensores que le llevan a los apartamentos. El conserje, un señor mayor bastante simpático, le da indicaciones a la vez que se queja de las nuevas tecnologías. Cuando Tachihara le dice el número del apartamento, al conserje le cambia la cara, y se acerca a él con aire conspirador.

—El imbécil de las vendas ha tenido que liarla muchísimo para que esté así. A ver si se le pasa pronto, que lleva ya dos semanas sin salir.

Tachihara asiente, dándole la razón.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —dice, y pese a que la elección de palabras no es la más adecuada (tanto tiempo en la mafia acaba haciendo que diga ciertas frases de manera automática), el conserje sonríe. Le palmea fuertemente en la espalda, animándole.

Tachihara se monta en el ascensor, y se despide del conserje con la mano, sonriéndole. En un principio el hecho de que Chūya se lleve tan bien con su conserje le sorprende, pero cuando se para a pensarlo, es típico de Chūya. Junto con Higuchi, es una de las personas que menos sentido tiene que esté en la mafia—pero así es la vida.

El ascensor se para en la planta del piso de Chūya, y las puertas se abren dejándole en la entrada. Llama a la puerta principal, pero como le advirtieron, nadie le contesta. Mira detrás del cuadro de Monet que hay colgado de la pared, tal y como Kōyō le previno, y encuentra la llave de repuesto.

El salón está a oscuras, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas echadas. Tachihara tarda unos instantes en encender la luz, y cuando lo hace, casi prefiere no hacerlo. La habitación está hecha un desastre: hay un número desorbitadamente alto de botellas tiradas por el suelo, todo está lleno de regueros de vino seco, y hay una necesidad urgente de ventilación.

Tachihara nunca, nunca hubiera pensado que Chūya podría pasarlo así por un cabrón sin sentimientos como Dazai. Se dirige hacia su habitación a pasos lentos y, por el camino, tropieza con una botella. El Perrier Jouet cae al suelo, derramando su contenido por la alfombra. Una ira desorbitada recorre a Tachihara cuando se fija en el nombre de la botella; fue el regalo que Akutagawa y Gin le hicieron por su cumpleaños. Habían estado ahorrando _meses_ para comprar la maldita botella. Aún recuerda la expresión Gin cuando Chūya había abierto el envoltorio, más feliz ella de que hubiese acertado con el regalo que Chūya de haber conseguido tal vino.

Coge la botella del suelo, salvando el poco líquido que queda dentro, y se dirige a pasos agigantados a la habitación de Chūya. La abre de un portazo, pero Chūya debe de estar tan resacoso que no se entera. Cuando enciende la luz (tarda unos segundos en encontrar el interruptor), la imagen es igual de patética que la del salón. En medio de todo el desorden, Chūya duerme sobre la cama, ajeno al mundo exterior. Tachihara se posiciona en dos zancadas junto a su superior, y, antes de pensarlo demasiado, vacía la botella sobre él.

Chūya se levanta de repente, sobresaltado. Mira a todos lados antes de fijarse en Tachihara. Tiene que tener una resaca horrible, porque entrecierra los ojos, y se lleva una mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

No es suficiente para que no grite.

—¿¡Pero qué mier—

—¿¡Pero qué cojones te crees que haces!? —le interrumpe Tachihara, y ambos se sobresaltan de todo el resentimiento en tu voz. Chūya se queda con la frase sin acabar, mirándole absorto. Tachihara aprovecha, y sigue el sermón—. ¡No eres una cría patética que llora por un cabrón que la ha dejado! ¡Madura de una vez, joder! —Está tan enfadado que lanza la botella contra la pared, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos—. ¡Tienes a más gente a tu alrededor, imbécil! ¡Supéralo de una vez!

Cuando acaba, respira hondo unas cuantas veces, y es entonces cuando la gravedad de lo que ha hecho empieza a hacer mella en él. No sólo le ha gritado a su superior, sino que además ha tenido la osadía de despertarlo echándole una botella de vino en la cara, de destrozarla después contra la pared de la habitación. Y no a un superior cualquier, sino a Chūya Nakahara, el mejor maestro de artes marciales de la mafia, la parte destructora de _soukoku_. Traga saliva mientras Chūya se queda mirándole fijamente, sin reaccionar.

Chūya alza la mano, y Tachihara cierra los ojos, a la espera de un puñetazo que lo enviará volando contra la pared.

En vez de eso, dos manos temblorosas le agarran del cuello de la chaqueta, y para cuando se da cuenta, Chūya se abalanza sobre él, abrazándolo. Tachihara trastabilla, y tiene que hacer equilibrio para evitar que los dos acaben en el suelo. Le devuelve el abrazo. Chūya empieza a llorar por primera vez en—en todo el tiempo, y al principio son sólo pequeños sollozos, pero la intensidad no tarda en aumentar. Tachihara enreda su mano en el pelo de Chūya, acariciándoselo en suaves movimientos circulares.

Cuando ya no puede más se separa, e inspira una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Gracias —le dice, con la voz más ronca que le ha escuchado nunca. Tachihara sonríe.

—La familia está para eso, Chūya-san. —Chūya ríe ligeramente ante el comentario—. Deja que te ayudemos con eso.

Tachihara saca su teléfono, y tras ojear su lista de contactos, pulsa el botón de llamar.

Higuchi y Akutagawa son los primeros en llegar. Lo hacen sólo media hora después, con bolsas de basura y productos de limpieza. Tachihara y Chūya los reciben en el salón, ésta vez iluminado, con todas las cortinas y ventanas abiertas.

Chūya se sonroja cuando los otros ven el estado de la habitación. Akutagawa se queda mirándole sin saber qué decir; nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ver a su superior, siempre tan preocupado por su aspecto, de una manera tan andrajosa. Higuchi se acerca a él rápidamente, y al abrazarle, le susurra unas palabras de apoyo.

—Todos los hombres son unos bastardos, Chūya- _san_ —sentencia, y lo cierto es que Chūya no sabe muy bien cómo tomarse esa frase.

Higuchi se pone a dar vueltas por la habitación, realizando cálculos mentales mientras observa las manchas de vino y el polvo acumulado. Hirotsu y Gin llegan cuando investiga la cocina, horrorizada con lo que encuentra allí. Traen un ejército de escobas y fregona. Un brillo amenazador se forma en los ojos de Higuchi cuando los ve llegar.

—Muy bien —dice—. Manos a la obra.

Es fácil limpiar una casa cuando tres de los implicados son personas fuerza sobrehumana o que pueden usar su habilidad para mover objetos a voluntad (la imagen de Akutagawa, usando Rashomon para coger tres escobas a la vez, estará grabada para siempre en sus recuerdos). Tachihara y Akutagawa se encargan de la cocina, mientras Hirotsu y Higuchi hacen lo que pueden con el salón. Gin y Chūya se están encargando del cuarto de baño, la habitación que ha sufrido menos daños— aunque también hay botellas vacías y suciedad, en general.

—El novio de mi amiga mía la dejó en el altar —comenta Gin mientras friegan la bañera con lejía —, y lo pasó mal. Pensé que nunca vería algo peor, pero supongo que me equivocaba.

Chūya no sabe qué contestarle, así que suelta una risa nerviosa. Como respuesta, Gin le guiña un ojo.

Kōyō llega tarde (tenía que encargarse de unos asuntos), acompañada de Elise. La cocina y el baño están ya acabados (Akutagawa y Hirotsu han hecho lo que parecen infinitos viajes a los contenedores), y «sólo» queda fregar el suelo del salón y la habitación de Chūya. Sin embargo, no es en eso en lo que se fija, sino en Chūya. Kōyō lo ojea lentamente, empezando por su pelo grasiento y acabando con los calcetines que no recuerda cuándo se puso. Alza una ceja perfectamente depilada. Su voz es suave como la seda, pero gélida y cortante como una daga de hielo.

—No te crie para que te pasearas así delante de la gente. —Chūya se vuelve consciente entonces de su aspecto general, y se avergüenza tanto que se cubre la cabeza con la mano, incapaz de contestar —. Menos mal que he venido preparada —suspira a continuación, y enseña un pequeño bolso que trae.

La distribución de tareas vuelve a actualizarse, y Kōyō se encierra con Elise y Chūya en el baño, mientras los demás terminan de adecentar el dormitorio principal. Elise pulula por el baño, cogiendo todo lo que encuentra en las estanterías y echándolas en la bañera. Sales de melocotón, de té verde; aceites esenciales; bombas de color. Chūya se lo recrimina cuando echa la quinta bomba efervescente (son importadas de Francia y _son caras_ ), pero Elise no se amedrenta. Al contrario, le llama «sucio haraposo» mientras coge la sexta bomba de la estantería, y le mira fijamente en todo momento antes de echarla en la bañera. Chūya va a contestarle, pero Kōyō les corta riendo.

—El agua va a enfriarse si seguís discutiendo.

Chūya se desviste rápidamente, cualquier tipo de pudor inexistente. Kōyō se recoge las mangas del kimono para no mojárselas, y Elise recoge la ropa tirada en el suelo para llevarla a lavar. La expresión de asco que pone cuando la coge es una de las más profundas que Chūya ha visto. Imagina que realizará un comentario mordaz a continuación, pero en vez de eso, le mira con lo que parece lástima. Suspira profundamente antes de salir de la habitación, y Chūya no sabe si hubiera preferido que le hubiera insultado antes que sentirle lástima.

—Todos nos preocupamos por ti —comenta Kōyō mientras saca un champú especial de su bolso y se lo echa en las manos. Chūya realiza un sonido de afirmación, que se vuelve en un pequeño gemido cuando Kōyō empieza a masajearle el pelo. Su mentora sonríe—. Deja que te mimemos un poco.

Cuando salen del baño, la casa está totalmente impecable. Luz natural entra de todas las ventanas, que están abiertas, y un olor reconfortante sale de la cocina. Chūya se acercan a investigar y descubre, con alegría y sorpresa, que Higuchi y Tachihara están haciendo _ratatuille_. Gin y Hirotsu están encargándose de un asado de carne, mientras Akutagawa pone la mesa. Elise está sentada sobre la encimera, y de cuando en cuando coge algún pedazo de comida a medio cocinar. Al ver la escena, un nudo se forma en la garganta de Chūya, y los ojos le empiezan a picar. No es nada negativo, sin embargo, es sólo que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan apreciado.

La comida quizá no sea digna de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, pero es sin duda mucho más placentera. Las botellas de vino que quedaban corren de un extremo de la mesa a otro, vaciándose rápidamente, aunque le prohíben a Chūya tomar alcohol. «Durante los próximos tres meses, por lo menos», le ordena Kōyō, y Chūya asiente, sin que se le pase ni por un momento por la cabeza desobedecer la prohibición. Cuando brindan, es el único que lo hace con zumo, y Elise le saca la lengua y le llama infantil.

Después de comer, Chūya y Elise son los encargados de limpiar la mesa, mientras los demás descansan en los sofás (después de mucho ímpetu, fueron capaces de quitar todas las manchas). Cuando acaban, se unen a los demás, y Higuchi aprovecha para hacer un resumen de todo lo que han hecho durante el día.

—Sólo nos ha quedado la habitación de la esquina, pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que no hemos podido abrirla.

Chūya se tensa y baja la mirada. Higuchi ya está reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber metido la pata, pero cuando contesta, la voz de Chūya sigue calmada.

—Es— _Era_ el despacho de Dazai. Ya me ocuparé yo— empieza, pero un aura asesina aparece súbitamente en la habitación, y otra idea se le ocurre—. Mejor, Akutagawa, ¿por qué no te ocupas tú?

Es sin duda algo que su subordinado no se espera, y su habilidad se manifiesta involuntariamente; Rashomon parece entusiasmado con la idea. Chūya se acerca a la estantería, de donde saca una llave pequeña..

—Toda tuya —le dice mientras se la tira. Rashomon la coge al vuelo, y Akutagawa se levanta, con una mirada decidida en la cara. Todos se quedan en silencio mientras se acerca a la habitación, y la llave gira ya abre la puerta sin ningún problema. Entra, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Un silencio ocupa toda la casa durante unos segundos que parecen una eternidad, y de repente, el sonido de mil cosas destruyéndose resuenan por todo el salón. Ninguno hace ningún ruido mientras se escucha cómo los muebles se parten en la otra habitación, miles de cosas se estrellan en el suelo, las paredes retumban por los objetos que chocan contra ellas.

Chūya debería preocuparse, quizá (lo más probable es que los vecinos de abajo llamen a la policía; su arrendador se pasará semanas amenazándole; el conserje no dejará de preguntarle si está bien e _n meses_ ), pero lo cierto es que mientras escucha cómo todo lo que le ataba a Dazai desaparece, lo que siente es una catarsis.

Akutagawa sale de la habitación media hora después, sudando, y cuando tose, le salen unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Tiene un aura de tranquilidad inusitada en él, y lo primero que hace es colocarse delante de Chūya.

—Muchas gracias —le dice a la vez que realiza una pequeña reverencia. Chūya sonríe, y le responde que no pasa nada.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de limpiarla —comenta en general —. Me vendrá bien.

Pasan el resto de la tarde sentados, charlando de cosas banales, en general, y es sorprendente, porque Chūya disfruta de verdad.

Falta sólo una semana para que sea Navidad, y Chūya observa con el semblante en blanco el sobre con los billetes de avión que compró lo que le parece una eternidad atrás. Los tenía escondidos el fondo de su vestidor, y por fin se ha decidido a enfrentarse a ellos. Suspira, y saca su móvil para llamar a la agencia y cancelar el viaje, pero mientras da una vuelta por el salón a la espera de que le contesten, se fija en la planta que Tachihara le trajo al día siguiente de la limpieza general. «Un regalo de todos nosotros». Se acerca a ella, y juguetea con las hojas. Cuelga el teléfono, y vuelve a llamar, aunque esta vez el destinatario es diferente.

Kōyō no puede ir; un ejecutivo de la mafia está siempre ocupado, y Elise no puede separarse de Mori durante tanto tiempo, pero todos los demás están libres (cuando le comentó la idea a Mori, su jefe se mostró entusiasmado, y le ofreció ayuda si tenía algún problema con el cambio de los billetes). Les va comentando la idea conforme se los va encontrando en los cuarteles generales, y las reacciones son muy diversas.

Akutagawa se ve, de hecho, bastante adorable con su expresión de sorpresa, y Higuchi se sonroja cuando piensa que pasará las próximas dos semanas con la persona de la que está enamorada en el país del amor. Gin sonríe, feliz de pasar unas Navidades propiamente dichas con su hermano, y Hirotsu se lo agradece con una reverencia. Cuando se lo dice a Tachihara, sonríe, y le dice que no hace falta antes de atraerlo hacia sí mismo y darle un abrazo.

—Pero iré encantado, por supuesto.

Es totalmente distinta de la Navidad que se había imaginado, por supuesto. Han tenido que cambiar el hotel, porque en el que tenía reservada la habitación originariamente estaba completo, y han tenido que conformarse con dos habitaciones para seis personas en un hotel de dos estrellas. El hotel no es excesivamente bueno, pero les vale. Van a su ciudad natal, y Chūya les va contando historias de cuando era pequeño mientras pasean por sus calles. Visitan muchísimas bodegas en las que Chūya se gasta demasiado dinero, y hacen turismo por los pueblos de alrededor.

También aprovechan para visitar Paris —no tenía ningún tipo de sentido no hacerlo —, y Higuchi está encantada de pasear por la ciudad cogida del brazo de Akutagawa. Gin muestra una faceta desconocida en los museos, donde les explica todos los detalles de la mayoría de obras que ven. Visitan el _Moulin Rouge_ , y todos se sorprenden del éxito que Hirotsu consigue: no son sólo una ni dos ni tres, sino cuatro las chicas que le dan su teléfono, a la espera de que éste las llame.

Tachihara se exhibe en la pista de baile que visitan al día siguiente, y pasa poco tiempo antes de que Chūya se una y le deje en evidencia: es difícil superar en patinaje artístico a alguien que es capaz de controlar la gravedad. Se forma una competición espontánea, y todos ríen mientras ellos dos intentan superar el uno al otro. En un momento dado, Tachihara agarra a Chūya de la mano y empiezan a patinar juntos. Higuchi saca corriendo el móvil, encantada, y graba todo el encuentro. Hirotsu les lanza un silbido, y Chūya le contesta con un corte de mangas.

No todo el viaje es siempre tan feliz, sin embargo. Hay partes en los que el ánimo de Chūya decae. Una de ellas es cuando llegan al restaurante Jules Verne, por ejemplo. El maître que les atiende les dice que la mesa que tienen reservada es sólo para dos, y el semblante de Chūya se ensombrece mientras contesta que llamó para ampliar el número a seis. La decisión del maître parece tajante, y sólo se soluciona cuando Hirotsu, aburrido de la riña, llama a Mori para explicarle la situación. No pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que el encargado principal se acerque a ellos, disculpándose por el error del restaurante. Les ponen en la mesa con las mejores vistas, y disfrutan sin ningún percance del resto de la comida. Higuchi comenta, mientras llegan los entremeses, del alcance de la mafia portuaria; incluso a ella le sorprende lo profundas que llegan a ser sus conexiones.

El último día, desayunan en una crepería a petición de Akutagawa (la única que ha tenido en todo el viaje). Arrasa con todos los crêps dulces. Higuchi le ofrece del suyo, que es salado, pero Akutagawa le mira como si le hubiese ofrecido una aberración.

—Mi hermano tiene un diente muy dulce, aunque lo saca poco a relucir —sonríe Gin, y le ofrece parte del suyo, que es de chocolate blanco con fresas.

Higuchi asiente, atesorando el comentario. Sin duda, miles de planes sobre cómo puede aprovechar la información empiezan a formarse en su mente.

El viaje de vuelta es en primera clase, pero todos están tan cansados de haber pasado dos semanas de turismo intenso que sólo disfrutan la comodidad de los asientos: todos están dormido cuando no llevan ni una hora de viaje. Chūya se despierta a la mitad del trayecto, molesto, y descubre que Tachihara se ha movido en sueños, hasta que ha quedado encima suya. Chūya se revuelve un poco, y la cabeza de Tachihara baja hasta que queda sobre su estómago. Saca el móvil y aprovecha para hacer una foto; Tachihara tiene la boca abierta y babea un poco. Cuando ya tiene el material para el chantaje listo, le pasa la mano por el pelo y empieza a juguetear con él, aprovechando para darle un masaje. Tachihara se revuelve en sueños, y al poco se despierta. Le mira con los ojos somnolientos, y Chūya le sonríe. Tachihara le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo —le susurra Chūya mientras su mano pasa a realizarle una caricia por la mandíbula. Tachihara se gira, y esconde su cara en el estómago de Chūya.

—La familia está para eso —le dice, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo unas semanas atrás.

Chūya ríe.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

más cosillas es **lemoutonrose**.livejournal. com


End file.
